History Repeating
History Repeating is the ninth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the ninth episode of the series. Summary STEFAN LEARNS THE REASON DAMON RETURNED TO MYSTIC FALLS —- gets a break from the mysterious new history teacher, , and introduces Alaric to . is having terrifying dreams about one of her ancestors. Despite 's attempt to smooth things over, Bonnie and continue to argue over the medallion. When the girls hold a seance to help them decide what to do, the results are stranger than any of them expected. comes to Caroline's aid when she needs a friend. Damon finally reveals to Stefan the stunning reason he has returned to Mystic Falls. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett/Emily Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credited as a Special Guest Star) * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Mrs. Halpern Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. ** This is the last episode of Season One to feature Damon as an antagonist. ** He would later return to this role in Season Two's Brave New World. * Damon reveals that Katherine is alive. * It is revealed that 's ancestor Emily Bennett was Katherine's handmaiden and that witches can use celestial events (the comet) to draw energy into their magic. * We learn that it has been 2 weeks since Elena learned about vampires in You're Undead To Me and Lost Girls; the events of Haunted; and that Bonnie is a witch in 162 Candles. ** Thus she has no trouble believing Bonnie about Emily's ghost. * Bonnie is the first supernatural/main character shown to be possessed in the series when she becomes possessed by Emily. * This is also the first appearance of the ruins of Fell's Church. * This episode is Bonnie-centric. * In this episode we learn that the Gilbert family claims to have come to the New World on the Mayflower in 1620. * This is the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman in the TV series. * In one scene you're given the misdirection that Alaric might be another vampire with a day ring, then the next day he's shown looking for it in his car. * In this episode Alaric and Jenna meet each other for the first time. * Tyler does not appear in this episode. * This is the second episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Tomb Chapter. (162 Candles to Fool Me Once.) Production Notes * This episode had about 4.10 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode in which Kayla Ewell is not credited. * Alaric Saltzman is seen wearing a mysterious ring that resembles and Damon's rings. It is later revealed to have different magical qualities than theirs in A Few Good Men. * Ironically, as part of 's extra credit history paper relating to Mystic Falls, he is not allowed to use Wikipedia as a source. Cultural References *Gas-N-Sip, generic reference to a convenience store from the 1990 film Say Anything.... Quotes : : "Who are you?" : Emily: "I'm Emily, you know that. We're family." : : "Where am I?" : Emily: "This is where it started. And this is where it has to end." : : "This isn't real." : Emily: "Help me.." : Damon: "I got the town off our back, it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it I'm not going to feed off a human. For at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." : (mimicking Damon): "Yes, Stefan. And now that the "Secret Society of Vampire Haters" is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How Can I Destroy Stefan's Life This Week?." : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "And I can go back to sulking, and Elena longing, and forehead brooding." : (mimicking Damon): "So Stefan, you know, I've been thinking...I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it "oh so well" once upon a time." : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "I don't-- Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody and you're so mean-- you're so mean and-- (''normally) You're really hard to imitate and then I have to go to that lesser place."'' : : "Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, you needed to see me?" : : "Did you know that your old teacher, had a jack-ass file? No joke. It's typed on the label, and it has all the trouble makers in it. But really its just a opus to you." : : "Yeah, I got your messages sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone." : : "A simple 'I didn't kill my brother text' would suffice." : Damon: "There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." : : "Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" : Damon: "Hello Emily, you look different." : Emily/ : "I won't let you do it." : Damon: "We had a deal." : Emily/ : "Things are different now, I need to protect my family." : : "Emily, tell me what you did." : Emily/ : "To save her, I had to save them." : : "You saved everyone in the church?" : Damon: "They killed 27 people and they called it a war penalty, they deserve whatever they get!" : : "27 vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back!" : Caroline: "Did you just come to insult me or what, because its been a really long night." : Matt: "No its just that I don't like you. I never have, but it was nice." : Caroline: "What?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures History Repeating01.jpg History Repeating02.jpg History Repeating03.jpg History Repeating04.jpg History Repeating05.jpg History Repeating06.jpg 1-09-history-repeating-episode-stills-the-vampire-diaries-8782706-1010-712.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x09_HistoryRepeating_2400.jpg bonnie-history-repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg history-repeating-2.jpg JennaAlaric01.jpg images41548485.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png the-vampire-diaries-history-repeating-part-2-hq.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg tumblr_ljyhzn9cA01qig4lco1_500.png Vampdiaries110-04.jpg vampire-diaries-history.jpg Vampire-Diaries-season1e09.jpg 1x09BonnieDamon2.jpg 109VampireDiaries0348.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033304-1248-704.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.22 -2014.05.26 16.32.43-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 23.35 -2014.05.26 16.34.09-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.23 -2014.05.26 16.32.55-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 24.08 -2014.05.26 16.35.02-.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033315-1248-704.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033550-1248-704.jpg bscap0151.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x09 : Le cristal de la discorde Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1